Aranea Serket
Summary Aranea Serlet is one of the Pre-Scratch trolls in Homestuck. She wears red shoes, white pointed glasses, and a blue long sleeved dress with a white Scorpio symbol. She has her hair at shoulder length and wears a necklace with the Signless' symbol. It appears that she is also older than the other troll players, having "lived" in the dream bubbles for so long that time has lost meaning to her. Though she works against Lord English, the actions she takes to achieve her goals steadily become highly morally questionable. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Aranea Serket Origin: Homestuck Gender: Female Age: 19 at the time of her death, but technically billions of years old (According to Aranea, she predates the Post-Scratch trolls’ session by billions of years, in which she spent all that time honing her psychic abilities in dream bubbles) Classification: Troll, Ceruleanblood, Sylph of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Levitation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid with the Ring of Life, likely Mid-Godly via Conditional Immortality), Probability Manipulation, Sleep Inducement (Can put people to sleep), possible Reality Warping and/or Time Manipulation (Believed she could use her powers to turn a doomed timeline into the Alpha timeline), Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years. Her alternate self lived for hundreds of years), Resistance to Psychic Attack (All mid and high blood can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream.), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Acid Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiversal+ (Aranea's attacks proved powerful enough to where The Condesce felt the need to both dodge and defend herself against them) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of evading attacks from God-Tier Dirk Strider) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class Z with telekinesis (Capable of tossing both LOLAR and LOFAF) Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't really physically attack, instead relying on her psychic powers) Durability: At least Multiversal+ level (Capable of surviving several attacks from God-Tier Dirk) Stamina: Very high (The Ring of Life allows her to take significant amounts of punishment while being no worse for the wear in the long run, even allowing her to shrug off being stabbed in the stomach) Range: Interplanetary with telekinesis Standard Equipment: The Ring of Life Intelligence: Due to having been in the dream bubbles for so long a time, Aranea holds a vast repertoire of knowledge, having great knowledge of the events of the Post-Scratch troll universe and the usage of her God-Tier powers Weaknesses: Removing the Ring of Life (Either by cutting off Aranea's hand/arm or simply removing it from her finger) will make Aranea lose her regenerative powers outside of her Conditional Immortality. Light players are easier to track with supernatural tracking abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Wise Characters Category:Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Narcissists Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monster Girls Category:Internet Characters Category:Trolls Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 2